The End of Asiah
by Minrin Shin Shiori Itsuka
Summary: Yukio dan Lucifer pimpinan iluminati force datang menginvasi true Cross dan Rin ternyata telah menjadi Paladin namun saat bertemu sosok Rin bukan Rin lagi


_Hari itu sudah sepuluh tahun sejak Yukio meninggalkan True Cross dan telah dianggap pengkhianat karena memilih bergabung dengan Iluminati. Rin yang sejak saat itu terus berusaha agar Yukio kembali dengan membawa fakta mengerikan tentang kelahirannya dan Yukio dimasa lalu dengan berjalannya waktu dia telah berubah demi membawa kembali saudaranya dan dengan usahanya dia telah menjadi Paladin sampai dia bertemu kembali sang adik tapi dirinya telah menjadi sosok lain._

Iluminati datang dengan serangan mendadak menyerang True Cross Lucifer memang telah lama menyatakan perang pada semua Ksatria True Cross dan hari ini dia membawa banyak pasukannya yang hendak menghancurkan True Cross yang dibantu Yukio.

Sosok Rin kini duduk dikursi sambil menatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Vatikan itu tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin sejak 10 tahun yang lalu wajahnya tak lagi tersenyum.

Brakk

Suara gemuruh dibelakangnya sama sekali tak membuatnya terganggu karena siapa yang mendatanginya karena dia dapat merasakannya.

"Beginikah caramu menyambut kebangkitan ayahmu Lucifer". Kata Rin tanpa mempedulikan ruangannya yang hancur Lucifer nampak terkejut.

"A ayah kau kembali". kata Lucifer terkejut.

"Aku sudah berhasil menempati tubuh ini kata Satan".

"Ayah maafkan aku, aku tak menyadari bahwa kau berhasil mendapatkan tubuh anak itu dan aku selama ini berusaha untuk mencari tubuh baru yang cocok untukmu". Kata Lucifer berlutut hormat pada Rin dan saat itu Rin berdiri berbalik.

"kenapa kau selalu repot-repot padahal kau tahu dimana kau bisa mendapatkannya dan kau membuang waktu mungkin jika kau langsung mengambil anak ini aku sudah dapat menempatinya sejak dulu tapi itu tidak masalah karena sekarang aku sudah mendapatkannya.

sosok Rin kini memiliki tinggi melebihi Yukio dengan wajahnya yang lebih dewasa dan Rambutnya yang tidak lagi hitam namun putih dengan warna hijau kebiruan sebagian.

"Tu tunggu kenapa...apa kau Satan". Kata Yukio terkejut dengan Rin yang kini ternyata adalah Satan.

"Oh tentu saja putra Bungsuku bukankah kita sudah pernah bicara sepuluh tahun yang lalu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk menutup mata kirimu". kata Rin alias Satan.

Yukio memang memutuskan menutup mata kirinya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan mencari tahu kekuatan apa yang diwarisinya.

"Ta tapi Nii-san ba bagaimana". kata Yukio terbata lagi.

"Ada apa Tuan muda bukankah ini yang kau harapkan yang berada didepanmu memang juga kakakmu". kata Suguro yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

S _emua ini salahmu Okumura sensei_

"Yuki-chan memang ini yang kau inginkan bukan ada masalah apa?". kata Shiemi diikuti Izumo, Konekomaru, dan Takara wajah mereka nampak sedih, kecewa dan tidak dapat dijelaskan sosok mereka seolah mereka bukan manusia lagi.

"Perkenalkan mereka adalah pengikut setiaku". Kata Rin alias Satan.

mereka berdiri dibelakang Rin alias Satan.

"Kebetulan karena hari ini kau datang kemari putraku Lucifer aku meminta pendapatmu sebagai putra tertuaku". kata Rin alias Satan.

"Silahkan katakan saja Ayah". kata Lucifer dengan nada hormat.

"Aku masih penasaran hingga sekarang, terutama aku melihat dari mata kedua anak kembar ini, mengenai cinta kenapa aku selalu merasa hangat saat aku menatap pemuda bermata empat ini melalui mata anak ini dan lagi aku masih penasaran bagaimana cinta bisa berkerja". Kata Satan alias Rin.

"Lalu apa yang ingin ayah lakukan". Tanya Lucifer.

"Aku ingin menyatukan Gehenna dan Assiah lalu aku ingin melihat apakah jika dunia ini disatukan apakah cinta bisa berpengaruh aku yakin kau sendiri masih penasaran soal itu". Kata Rin alias Satan.

"Ayah kau benar sebab itulah aku tidak mengejar Rin Okumura alasannya mata-mata-mataku Shima mengatakan bahwa Rin Okumura menjadi kuat karena dia mencintai manusia dan sisi manusia". Kata Lucifer.

"Nii Niisan sadarlah" Teriak Yukio memotong pembicaraan Yukio tidak ingin kehilangan kakaknya dia menyesalinya.

aakhh

Satan tiba-tiba memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit seperti pergulatan didalam dadanya. Lucifer mendekat membantu ayahnya tapi satan mengangkat satu tangannya untuk menghentikan Lucifer.

"Kau lihat anak ini sangat cocok untuk wadahku bahkan setelah dikuasai dia masih bisa berontak wadah yang sanagat kuat tapi baru kali ini aku tidak bisa menahannya". Kata Rin alias Satan.

"Tapi Ayah tidak apa-apa". Tanya Lucifer.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja mungkin ini karena ada orang paling disayangi anak ini, bukan begitu Yukio Okumura-kun". Kata Rin alias Satan.

"Nii-san kumohon sadarlah". Sekali lagi Yukio berteriak keputusannya sepuluh tahun lalu sebenarnya hanya mengungkap rahasia kelahirannya dan ingin menjadi kuat tapi dia juga tidak ingin kakaknya menjadi wadah bagi Satan.

Akhh

Satan mengaduh kesakitan lagi yang lain mencoba membantu Rin terutama lima teman dimasa lalu.

"Semuanya biarkan saja". kata Rin alias Satan.

yang lain menyingkir membiarkan satan kembali berdiri.

"Yukio kun kau tak perlu khawatir soal kakakmu aku akan menjaganya dengan baik dan satu hal lagi". Kata Satan sambil mencongkel mata kirinya sendiri darah membajiri sebagian darahnya.

"Aku membuatmu memiliki sesuatu yang bukan milikmu bukan". kata satan sambil mendekati Yukio dan tiba-tiba membuka penutu mata kirinya dan mencongkelnya lansung dengan tangannya dan memasangkan mata kirinya ke bekas congkelan tadi sedikit api biru dari jari satan membuat bola mata itu terpasang dengan baik kemata Yukio seperti bukan bekas dicongkel dan matakiri Yukio dipasangkan kewajahnya sendiri mata itu juga terpasang dengan baik.

"Begini lebih baik". Kata Rin alias Satan.

mata mata kiri Rin alias Satan dan mata kiri Yukio ditukar tanpa yukio bergeming sedikitpun seolah mati rasa Yukio diam saat matanya dicongkel darah membasahai wajahnya.

"Ah semua telah selesai semua ini berkatmu bocah bermata empat jika saja bukan karena kau meninggalkan kakakmu aku tidak akan memiliki tubuh ini hingga aku bisa menyelinap sedikit demi sedikit kedalam tubuh anak ini karena kau membuatnya dibawah tekanan dan juga tentunya karena teman - temanmu dalam bahaya sehingga dak kau tahu dia telah mengetahui fakta yang sangat menyakitkan tentang kelahiran kalian dan dengan memikirkan semua itu terutama kau dia terjatuh. kau pasti tahu bahwa iblis menguasai manusia dengan mudah saat stress itu yang kau pelajari bukan dipendidika. Exorcistmu sebelum kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti putra tertuaku". Senyum Rin nampak mengerikan seperti Rin sudah tiada lagi jelas dia bukan Rin.

"Ta Tapi Nii-san bukankah dia kuat tidak mungkin hatinya dapat dikuasai". Kata Yukio.

"Kau sangat lucu nak bukannya kau tahu kelemahan Shiro dia Kloning Azazel kelemahannya adalah anak ini (Rin) dan kelemahan anak ini adalah kau itu yang membuatku dapat menyelinap mengusainya mungkin kau tidak pernah tahu kalau aku juga bisa melihat melalui mata kanan anak ini tapi dulu itu sangat sulit melihat dengan mata anak ini karena anak ini kuat psikologis hal apapun tidak akan menjatuhkan mentalnya tapi karena kau pertahannya runtuh.

"Ti tidak mungkin Nii-san". kata Yukio.

"Kau mungkin memang jenius aku akui kau juga kuat sejak kecil aku melihatmu dan usahamu yang mustahil dilakukan anak sekecil itu kau bisa melewatinya tapi sayangnya kau lemah secara psikologis dan itulah sebabnya kau mudah dihasut". Kata Satan.

Yukio jatuh tertunduk karena kehilangan kakaknya dan juga dia tidak bermaksud untuk membantu mereka untuk membangkitkan Satan dia hanya ingin menjadi kuat (Lihat chapter 97 atau 98 Yukio menolak menunjukkan Satan pada Lucifer Yukio cuma ingin rahasia kelahirannya dan ingin memiliki kekuatan yang diwarisi kakaknya)

"Tapi tenang saja kau tidak akan kehilangan kakak tercintamu dengan harapanku akan tercapai tentu aku harus berterima kasih pada anak yang kini menjadi wadahku maka aku akan terus menyayangimu Yukio-kun seperti bagaimana kakakmu menyayangimu". Kata Satan Alias Rin.

"Terima kasih banyak Yukio kun sejak awal sangat penting bagimu untuk bergabung denganku dengan suka rela dulu". kata Lucifer.

"Iya sangat benar sekali". Kata Shiemi dengan sinis

"Iya semua berkatmu". kata Ryuji.

"Tuan kami mendapatkan tubuh teman kami sekarang". kata Koneko maru.

semua mengatakan itu namun untuk teman-teman Rin semuanya berkata seolah menyalahkan Yukio.

 _ini semua salah mu , ini semua salah mue, ini semua terjadi karenamu, ini semua terjadi karenamu ._

Yukio hanya diam menerima kenyataan bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam keserakahannya untuk mencari kekuatan yang entah apakah dimilikinya atau tidak dan juga rahasia kelahirannya dan malah tertipu dengan semuanya.

"Euh Yukio kun aku akan membiarkanmu bicara sebentar dengan kakakmu karena dia pernah dibawa kemasa lalu oleh Samael kau bisa tanya soal ibu mu dan bagaimana kalian lahir dan anggap saja itu adalah tanda terima kasihku". kata Rin alias satan.

"Yukio". kata suara Rin kali ini benar-benar Rin karena dia menangis dan juga tatapannya sama seperti dulu dan dia langsung saja memeluk Yukio

"Niisan gomen semuanya salahku ini semua kesalahanku". Kata Yukio.

"Tidak apa-apa semua sudah terlanjur kau hanya salah faham aku akan tetap menyayangimu meski aku tak punya banyak waktu karena Satan hanya akan memberi waktu sebentar sebelum dia kembali mengambil alih tubuh ini jadi aku akan menceritakan soal ibu dan bagaimana kita lahir". kata Rin.

Yukio mendengarkan semua yang diceritakan Rin sedangkan yang lain terdiam saja menatap mereka dan mereka teman-teman Rin agak terharu tapi tetap sangat membenci Yukio dan selamanya akan seperti itu semua akan membencinya dan tersisa adalah kasih sayang kakaknya meski hanya akan sebentar sebelum satan akan menyatukan Asiah dan Gehenna yang mana akan menjadi kehancuran.

 **Author note**

 **terinspirasi dari chapter Blue Exorcist hehe pertama kalinya kurasa chara Lucifer ada di fanfiction net indonesia**. **Maafkan author yang membuat genre seperti ini karena genre seperti ini masih jarang juga di ff Blue Exorcist bahasa Indonesia dan maafkan author Yukio kubuat miris itu hanya berdasarkan ide yang sudah lama muncul. maaf kalau masih typo atau rancu ini baru author edit juga**

 **Sekian dari author dilarang** **bashing dan reviewnya di tunggu**


End file.
